


MY BEES!!!

by Anonymous



Series: The Law of Bees [2]
Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch
Genre: Bad Art, Other, Tentacles, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>§962 In keeping up with your bees, you may enter somebody else's property (you gotta pay for damaging it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY BEES!!!

[](http://imgur.com/qMB7akb)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [MY BEES!!! [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331200) by [Shuryū Yūin (Caeslin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Shury%C5%AB%20Y%C5%ABin)




End file.
